The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Bougainvillea, botanically known as Bougainvillea×spectro-glabra, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘IREBABS6’. The new variety originated from a branch mutation of the Bougainvillea parent ‘Nonya’ (unpatented) in October 1997.
The new plant was first asexually propagated May 1998 in Brisbane, Australia and has been asexually reproduced by cuttings for numerous generations in Brisbane, Australia. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations by cuttings.
‘IREBABS6’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to the filing of this application.